The purpose of this study is to compare the safety and efficacy of: 1) three therapeutic regimens in patients with AIDS-related CMV retinitis previously treated with ganciclovir or foscarnet with progression or recurrence of retinitis; and 2) continuing to treat patient with the same anti-CMV drug versus switching to the alternate drug.